Happy Birthday
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Une histoire de Manue. C’est l’anniversaire de Végéta, Goku et Yamcha décident de lui donner un cadeau bien particulier >:)


Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Cette histoire a été écrite par mon amie Manue (momiiji@free.fr), je vous en supplie fait la revue ok elle est vraiment bonne alors c'est d'accord, bonne lecture! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour pas comme les autres, c'est l'anniversaire de Végéta. Et pour Bulma et les autres, l'occasion de faire la fête. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient manqué un tel événement. Végéta était toujours perplexe, devant les envies et les réactions des terriens. Pourquoi fallait-il que le moindre petit événement soit sujet à s'amuser ou à faire la fête ?  Du temps gaspillé inutilement.  Cependant pour Bulma, c'était important et elle n'aurait pas laissé passer ce jour sans le marquer à sa manière.

Goku : Ouais ! C'est la fête ! C'est l'anniversaire de Végéta, c'est l'anniversaire de Végéta et on va s'amuser comme des fous !

Végéta : Tu ne pourrais pas te calmer un peu ? Tu t'es vu ? On dirait un gamin attardé. Inutile d'en faire autant.

Goku : Ben qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'es pas content qu'on se donne tout ce mal pour toi ?

Végéta : Non ! Je préférerais qu'on m'oublie**.** Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi faut en faire tout un plat !

Goku : Mais Végéta, c'est ton anniversaire, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année alors il faut fêter ça….

Végéta : Ça je l'ai compris ! Et si je n'avais pas encore saisit que ça l'était, maintenant je suis au courrant. Ça fait un moment que tu me bassines avec ça.  Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps.

Goku : Là, tu es méchant, Bulma s'est donnée un mal de chien pour tout organiser et nous, nous nous sommes tous déplacés. Ça devrait pourtant te faire plaisir. C'est pour toi tout ça.

Végéta : Pff… Prétexte pour vous amuser et boire.

Goku : Rabat joie va ! Mais au fait ?

Végéta : Quoi encore ?

Goku : T'as quel age ?

Végéta : ……

Goku : Ben c'est vrai quoi… On fête ton anniversaire sans même connaître ton âge. Ca risque d'être un peu difficile pour les bougies tu sais.   

Végéta : ……

Goku : Ce que tu peux être grognon, tant pis.Hey ! Bulma ? Il a quel age ?

Bulma : Ben… En fait ! J'en sais rein……

Goku : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ? T'es sa femme, non ? Tu devrais connaître son âge. Tu sais quel jour il est né, logiquement tu devrais connaître son age ?

Bulma : Ca a l'air idiot, mais j'avoue que non. La seule chose que j'ai réussit à apprendre de Végéta, c'est le jour de sa naissance, mais il a catégoriquement refusé de me donner l'année.  

Goku : En tout cas, t'es plus vieux que moi. Ça, j'en suis sur.

Végéta : Pas besoin d'être sorti d'une grande école pour savoir ça.

Goku : Alors ? 

Végéta : Alors quoi ???

Goku : T'as quel age ? 

Tout le monde : Oui, t'as quel age ?

Végéta : ……

Goku : Alors ?  Tu comptes faire durer le suspens longtemps ?

Végéta : **soi… xante ans.**

Goku : Hein ??? Quoi ?

Végéta **: ****J'ai soixante ans.**

Goku : Quoi ??? J'ai rien entendu.

Végéta : J'ai dit que j'avais Soixante ans !!!!!!!!!!!!! T'es bouché ou quoi ?

Goku : Soixante ans ???**répéta**** Goku une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête.**

Tout le monde : Soixante ans ????**Répétèrent-ils à leur tour.**

Végéta : Ben quoi ? Y'a un écho par ici ou quoi ? J'ai soixante ans, qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela ? Vous me croyiez plus jeune ?    

Goku : A vrai dire j'en sais rien. Il faut dire que notre qualité de Saiyen nous permet de vieillir plus lentement que les humains. Et puis avec ta petite taille ça peut porter à confusion.

Végéta : **De quoi ???  T'es en train de me traiter de nabot ? C'est ça ?**

Goku : Ce que tu peux être agressif ! Plus ils sont petits, plus ils sont intenables, soupira t-il. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. 

Végéta : Crétin ! Question réflexion avec toi on est vraiment pas gâté.  Vu ton age, tu aurais pu te douter du mien.

Goku : ……

Végéta : Quoi ?! Attend ! Ne me dit pas que tu ignores ton âge ? 

Goku : Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas né sur terre, que j'ai été trouvé. Comment veux-tu que je sache quand je suis né ?  

Végéta : Ouais, je vois. Vaut mieux laisser tomber, tu risques de te faire du mal inutilement, en essayant de réfléchir.

Goku : Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?

Bulma : Laissons tomber. De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Goku que l'on faite aujourd'hui mais celui de Végéta.  Tout est fin prêt, alors allons-y. Que la fête commence !!!

Goku : Ouais !! C'est parti ! On va s'éclater !

Végéta : Oh ! Non ! (Végéta se tient le visage, tout gêné). C'est pas vrai, un vrai gamin. Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Je sens que je vais regretter de m'être levé ce matin.

Végéta connaissait déjà le déroulement de ces fêtes, pour avoir participé à de nombreuses, toujours organisées par sa chère et tendre. Toujours pareil : il aurait d'abord droit au gâteau dont il faudrait bien entendu souffler les bougies, puis viendrait l'instant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Une vraie corvée. Comment y échapper ? Après tout, il ne leur devait rien et n'avait rien demandé. A la prochaine occasion, il en profiterait pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Bulma : Alors Végéta, tu viens ? C'est le moment de souffler tes bougies.

Végéta :Flûte ! Il est trop tard ! J'aurais du réagir plus vite.

Goku : Allez, Végéta ! Ne te fait pas prier et dépêches toi un peu !

Végéta : C'est bon j'arrive ! (Végéta a le visage d'un Heero qui se dirige vers l'autel, afin d'épouser une Relena)

Goku : Ouah Bulma ! T'as mis 60 bougies ?

Végéta : Oui, et j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! J'ai du mettre la maison sans dessus dessous pour en trouver et arriver au compte. C'est quand même énorme 60.   

Végéta : Et puis quoi encore ! Chuis quand même pas une antiquité et puis je te rappelle que t'es plus toute jeune toi non plus !

Bulma : C'est agréable !  La galanterie chez toi, il faut repasser ! Toi au moins tu sais parler aux femmes, je comprends aussi pourquoi elles te fuient.

Végéta : Grrr…..

Goku : Allons, ne vous fâchez pas les amis, c'est l'anniversaire de Végéta et moi je veux du gâteau et ensuite boire un coup pendant que tu ouvriras tes cadeaux.

Végéta : Ha ! Oui… Les cadeaux… Je les avais oubliés ceux-là.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Végéta souffla les bougies, prenant soin de ne pas exploser le gâteau de son souffle de Saiyen. Goku lui avait bien recommandé de faire attention, surtout qu'il y tenait à sa part de gâteau. Quel gamin ce Goku ! Difficile d'attendre autre chose de sa part. Goku était un puissant guerrier capable d'apprendre une technique de combat en ne l'ayant vue ou subit qu'une seule fois, il était capable grâce à sa puissance de détruire la terre entière, mais il n'en restait pas moins un gamin, sans aucune réflexion. S'émerveillant de tout et de rien. Un crétin quoi.   

Vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, le meilleur moment pour être normal, mais une corvée pour Végéta. Le pauvre n'avait qu'un désir, que toute cette comédie se termine car pour lui ce n'était que du cinéma, des coutumes terriennes. A quoi cela servait-il de savoir l'âge que l'on a, de le fêter, de souffler comme un idiot sur des bougies posées sur un gâteau et d'ouvrir des cadeaux, en s'émerveillant ? Tout ceci n'était qu'une perte de temps. Cependant lorsqu'il ouvrit ses cadeaux, le Saiyen pu se rendre compte à quel point ses amis l'appréciaient. En orgueilleux, il bougonna un vague « merci et renifla, saisi pas l'émotion ».  

Bulma : Tu as été gâté mon chéri.

Végéta : Mouais. 

Bulma : Mais… Goku ! Yamcha ! Je ne vois pas les vôtres. Vous n'avez donc pas l'intention d'offrir à Vegéta de cadeau ?  

Goku : Si, si, mais le nôtre est spécial. On le lui offrira plus tard. Hein Yamcha ?

Yamcha :Tout à fait (Yamcha, fait un sourire pervers de Yokho Kurama)

Végéta : Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Avec ces deux là, je m 'attends au pire !

Yamcha **: **Pas de panique mon petit Végéta. On ne te mangera pas et on ne te fera pas de mal.  Je t'assure que tu vas apprécier ton cadeau.(Yamcha pose la main sur l'épaule de Végéta qui se dégage brutalement en lui disant)

Végéta : Hé ! Bas les pattes ! M'approche pas toi ! Ou je te pulvérise !

Goku : Tout est réglé, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, ni de se presser. Allez !  Que la fête continue ! Tu viens Végéta, on va se rincer le gosier comme de vrais mâles. 

Végéta : Quoi ?! De quoi tu veux parler ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez viril ?

Goku : Ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu t'y mets.  Je voulais juste que tu viennes fêter ça avec nous. C'est ton anniversaire après tout.

Végéta : Qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire boire ? (Végéta lui jeta un regard méfiant. Cet idiot est bien capable de lui jouer un sale tour, mêmes s'il est son ami. Il est tellement farceur quand il s'y met.).

Goku : Du champagne par dit. N'est-ce pas l'occasion ? D'ailleurs y'en a plein.

Yamcha : Tout à fait, d'ailleurs je vous accompagne et on fêtera ça rien que tout les trois. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, la plus part de nos compagnons sont out. Petit cœur à l'air de s'en fiche, sans compter qu'il ne boit pas. Les enfants sont beaucoup trop jeunes et les femmes sont entrain de papoter pour ne rien changer.  

Goku : Excellente idée Yamcha, accompagne-nous. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les trois.   

Végéta : Mmmm…….(Végéta toujours en mode méfiant)

Goku : Allez Végéta, laisse-toi aller, c'est ton anniversaire alors bois ! C'est la fête !

Végéta : On sait maintenant que c'est mon anniversaire, tu me l'as déjà assez répété.  Par contre je crois que tu devrais arrêter, t'as assez bu comme ça. 

Goku : Mais non.  Et puis ç'est qu'une seule fois dans l'année.

Malgré sa méfiance, Végéta accepta le verre que lui tendait son ami et le but, puis il en accepta un second, un troisième, sans se douter qu'au lieu d'ingurgiter du champagne, il était tout simplement entrain de descendre du whisky. Ne buvant jamais, il ne pouvait donc pas faire la différence entre les deux. (Végéta est un Saiyen et l'alcool est très mauvais lorsque l'on entretien correctement son corps). 

Goku quant à lui jubilait, son plan se déroulait à merveille. Au bout du deuxième verre, Végéta se sentait déjà devenir euphorique, au cinquième son ami se retenait de sauter de joie. L'alcool l'avait semble-t-il détendu car il paraissait très enthousiaste.  Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Goku.

Végéta : Maiseuh ! … C'est vraiment du champagne ça ? Ca a un drôle de goût je trouve.

Goku : Mais oui.

Végéta : Beu… T'es certain ?

Goku : Ben oui, pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ?

Végéta : Je crois que… voui… J'ai la tête qui tourne… oups ! Pas seulement la tête, la chambre aussi je crois.

Goku : T'en veux encore ? (mais quel calculateur ce Goku)

Végéta : Ouaip… C'est pas mauvais. C'est bizarre, ça pique pas comme le champagne.

Goku : Normal, c'est du whisky pur.

Végéta : Huh ? Me disais aussi. Pas grave, c'est aussi bon. Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait boire du Whisky, tu sais bien que je ne bois jamais et que je ne risque pas de tenir l'alcool.

Goku : J'avais envie de voir ce que ça donne quand t'es saoul. Et puis faut de temps en temps relâcher la pression. Maintenant tu es fin prêt à recevoir ton cadeau.  Tu viens Yamcha ?

Yamcha : J'arrive. Allez Végéta viens avec nous.

Végéta : Hein ? Minute ! Vous m'emmenez où là ? Faut pas croire parce que je suis saoul que vous allez en profiter ! Oh ! La, la, me sens pas très bien moi.

Yamcha : C'est rien ! Ca va passer, tu devrais venir te reposer avec nous, je suis certain que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.  

Végéta complètement dans le cirage et dans un état d'euphorie totale, mais d'une confiance et d'une docilité déconcertante, certainement dû à l'absorption massive d'alcool, se laissa entraîner par Goku et Yamcha.  

Végéta : Ca y est ? On est arrivé ?

Goku : Oui. Fin de la balade.

Végéta : Hein ? On est arrivé où ?

Goku : Ben chez Yamcha.

Végéta : Ah ? Oh…… Pourquoi vous bougez tout le temps, mais arrêtez de tournoyer ainsi.

Goku : Yamcha ! Rattrapes le, il tombe !

Yamcha : Attention mon petit Végéta, tu risques de te faire mal, si tu ne fais pas attention. Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de nous quitter à peine arrivé ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment. Tu risques de rater le plus important.

Végéta : Ah ?  Hein ! Quoi ? (Végéta est de plus en plus dans le cirage)

Yamcha : On ferait mieux d'aller dans la chambre. Tu sais que t'es plus léger que je ne le pensais ?

Végéta : Dans la chambre ? Pourquoi dans la chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre ?

Goku : On va t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant.

Végéta : Ah……

Yamcha avait délicatement déposé Végéta sur le lit dont le cerveau était complètement embrumé par les effets de l'alcool et qui se demandait quel pouvait bien être le cadeau de ses amis et surtout pourquoi il avait fallu monter jusque dans la chambre pour l'avoir.  

Perdu dans ses pensées, Végéta ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que Yamcha avait commencé à le déshabiller. Brusquement ramené à la réalité, par le comportement étrange du jeune homme, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de réagir.

Végéta : Hé !  Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est quoi ces manières ? Pourquoi ôtes-tu mes vêtements ?

Yamcha : Je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise, que tu te sentes bien.

Végéta : A l'aise ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Dormir ? Je suis pas contre, j'avoue que je suis un peu fatigué.

Yamcha : Tu veux rire ! Surtout ne t'endors pas.

Végéta : Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, nous sommes bien montés pour nous reposer, n'est-ce pas ?  

Yamcha : Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool toi. Ca te rend idiot et curieux. Tu commences Goku ?  

Goku : Avec joie.

Sans se préoccuper des molles protestations du Saiyen, Yamcha continuait doucement à le déshabiller tout en lui prodiguant de savantes caresses alors que Goku s'était emparé des lèvres de Végéta pour lui offrir un baiser langoureux. Surpris, Végéta se débattit et parvint à s'échapper de ce double assaut. 

Végéta : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'êtes pas malade ?  

Goku : Nan, on est juste entrain de t'offrir ton cadeau.  

Végéta : Je ne comprends pas. Il est où ce cadeau ?

Yamcha : Ici.

Goku : Cette nuit, on va s'occuper de toi.

Végéta : Yamcha, tu entends quoi par «ici » ? Et toi Goku qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « s'occuper de moi » ?

Goku : Nous allons te donner du plaisir, c'est ton cadeau.

Yamcha : Beaucoup de plaisir.

Végéta : Vous êtes devenus fous. L'alcool a du vous monter vous aussi à la tête, vous abîmer les neurones. Pas question ! Je refuse ! C'est un viol et en plus on est des hommes !

Goku : Dans ta position, tu ne peux rien nous refuser, mais je t'assure que tu vas aimer. Fais-nous confiance.

Végéta : Non… Pas question je…

Goku le réduisit au silence, en s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres, tentant de faire pénétrer sa langue, accès que Vegéta lui refusait, résistant et se débattant comme un beau diable. Pendant ce temps Yamcha avait achevé de le déshabiller et reprenait ses savantes caresses qui lui envoyaient à travers le corps des ondes de plaisir. Le Saiyen avait l'impression de transporter à l'intérieur de celui-ci de l'électricité statique. Les effets de l'alcool s'évaporant peu à peu, Végéta commençait à réaliser où il se trouvait, pourquoi il y était. Sous l'effet de la surprise de cette prise de conscience et des sensations qu'il ressentait, le guerrier ouvrit la bouche, permettant à Goku d'y glisser sa langue pour une exploration plus approfondie.

Toujours aussi stupéfait, Végéta avait du mal à analyser les sensations qu'il ressentait, ainsi que ce plaisir qui s'insinuait sournoisement mais agréablement en lui. Le Saiyen finit par répondre au baiser de son ami et leurs deux langues s'entrelacèrent pour se découvrir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être si agréable, si déconcertant également, c'en était époustouflant.    

Yamcha, quant à lui, n'était pas en reste. Il prodiguait à Végéta de merveilleuses sensations, léchant sensuellement le torse musclé du guerrier à la rechercher des moindres points sensibles. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il repartait à l'assaut, afin d'en trouver d'autres.  Inexorablement, il descendait vers le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de Végéta. Une fois de plus, il fut prit par surprise lorsque la bouche de Yamcha s'empara du sexe du guerrier.  

Végéta : Miséricorde !  Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yamcha : Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Végéta : Non… Si… Je…

Yamcha : Tais-toi et laisse toi faire.

Végéta ne pouvait nier l'évidence, il aimait ça. Bulma en savait quelque chose, mais c'était la première fois que c'était un homme qui lui prodiguait ce genre de caresses. Les sensations ressenties et qui lui traversaient le corps lui parurent plus fortes, plus jouissives. Il s'abandonna aux mains de ses deux amants.

Goku avait interrompu leur baiser pour s'occuper de son corps, le caressant, lentement, sensuellement. Son attention fut attirée par une autre sensation, tout à fait différente que les précédents. Une intrusion dans son intimité, légère mais bien présente pour ramener Végéta à la réalité.  

Végéta : Ah ! Que… Mais que fais-tu ? Je….

Yamcha : Calme-toi, mon tout beau, ne songe à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir. Laisse-toi faire.

Subjugué par la voix aux accents passionnés de Yamcha, Végéta le laissa terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il fut surpris de constater avec quelle facilité son corps acceptait cette intrusion. C'était indescriptible et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il appréciait. La douleur ne commença à s'insinuer en lui que lorsqu'un second, puis un troisième doigt  rejoignit le premier. Yamcha s'étant rendu compte du changement d'attitude de son amant, le rassura en lui murmurant de doucereuses et rassurantes paroles, tout en continuant à le caresser, lui promettant qu'il allait adorer la suite.

Grisé par les paroles et les mains de son ami, Végéta se détendit et la douleur prit les traits d'un plaisir intense. Ayant réalisé la disponibilité totale de son ami, il remplaça ses doigts par son propre sexe, pénétrant ainsi la grotte encore vierge du guerrier.  Ce furent d'abord des lents et doux mouvements, puis au fur et à mesure, ils augmentèrent, devinrent plus rapides. Un va et vient beaucoup plus régulier et plus passionné suivit. Yamcha était en extase, jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour pouvoir faire l'amour à Végéta. C'était indescriptible.

Végéta avait du mal à croire qu'un homme, Yamcha se trouvait en lui et l'aimait. Quelle fabuleuse sensation, quelle étonnante expérience. Goku fit monter la tension et la température, lorsque sa bouche s'empara du sexe du Saiyen qui crut mourir. Il pensait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de soutenir ce rythme. C'était une sensation vraiment trop forte, prit par Yamcha et emprisonné dans la bouche de Goku. Au grand soulagement de Végéta, son ami le relâcha, mais uniquement pour venir s'empaler d'un coup sur son sexe qu'il venait de mettre à rude épreuve. Là, cela dépassait tout ce que Végéta aurait pu imaginer. Il prenait Goku, alors que lui-même était prit par Yamcha. (La position semble bizarre et impossible). « pas forcément, c'est possible » (1)

C'en était trop pour le guerrier, trop de plaisir, de sensations à la fois. C'était plus qu'intense. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se libera en Goku, tandis que Yamcha se libérait en lui et que Goku se laissait aller sur les draps. Ce fut une libération mutuelle et synchronisée. Ils s'allongèrent tous trois complètement épuisés après s'être libérés les uns des autres.

Goku : Ouh… J'en peux plus… C'était génial.

Yamcha : Moi non plus. Une vraie explosion.

Végéta : Alors c'était votre plan bande de profiteur !   Vous m'avez saoulé pour m'affaiblir et profiter de moi !

Yamcha : Nous ignorions quoi t'offrir. Mais nous savons aussi que c'est la chose que tu apprécies le plus. Nous avons pensé à ça comme cadeau.

Végéta : Vous auriez pu me consulter avant quand même.

Goku : Si nous l'avions fait, aurais-tu accepté ?

Végéta : Il est évident que non !

Goku : On en revient au point de départ. Avec toi vaut mieux agir et discuter après. C'était le seul moyen, profiter de ton état de faiblesse. 

Yamcha : Sans quoi ! Nous n'aurions eut aucune chance.

Goku : Avoue ! Tu as quand même aimé ?  

Végéta : ………

Goku : Allez ! Te fais pas prier !

Végéta : Oui, peut être. Mais n'allez pas prendre la grosse tête.

Goku & Yamcha : YESSS !!!!!!

FIN 

(1) petite discussion entre ma betalectrice et moi.


End file.
